


CHANGE

by JosephineDarcy



Category: Kingsman (Movies), hartwin - Fandom
Genre: Love, M/M, Wine, suffer
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineDarcy/pseuds/JosephineDarcy
Summary: Đây là hậu truyện của Pretty Boy.Và tôi đã dựa theo tình yêu với Christopher Isherwood cùng "A Single Man" của ông bên cạnh tình cảm dành riêng cho Tom Ford để viết nên phần hậu truyện này.





	CHANGE

_Đã tám tháng kể từ ngày Eggsy ra đi, mỗi buổi sáng thức dậy không có em bên cạnh quả là cực hình thống khổ nhất trong cuộc đời Harry. Ông không phải là con người của những buổi sáng vui vẻ, hạnh phúc với nụ cười luôn nở trên môi như ai kia. Nhiều lúc ông mới thấy ghét làm sao cái sự tràn trề sinh lực ấy ở em. Với ông, sáng sớm luôn là một cực hình, nó báo hiệu giấc ngủ đã hoàn toàn chấm dứt và cái thân xác ngày một già nua qua từng ngày của ông phải ngồi dậy, vào phòng tắm, mất cả giờ đồng hồ sau đó để trau chuốt bản thân trở thành một Harry quý tộc đúng nghĩa và lê thân đến hiệu may. Và giờ đây, khi không có em, nỗi khó khăn ấy còn tăng gấp vạn lần. Mỗi ngày qua đi, ông chỉ ước sao nó trôi qua nhanh hơn, thật nhanh, để rồi cái ngày kia cũng sẽ phải tới, ông sẽ lại được gặp em, nhìn thấy em lần nữa như cái đêm ông nhìn thấy em lần đầu nơi góc phố Smith, cái đêm mở đầu cuộc đời mới cho một lão già đã 40 cái xuân xanh mà chưa hề biết đến thế nào là sống cho đúng nghĩa. Và giờ đây, một Harry 56 tuổi lại phải quay về khoảng thời gian không tên mà ông đã từng tưởng chừng như không bao giờ có thể rơi lại vào lần nữa. Nhưng sự thật, em đã ra đi và ông không thể dối mình điều đó, ông trở nên lạc lõng, mất phương hướng và cái thứ đơn độc không ai mong chờ kia lại quay về với ông như một vết nhơ đáng ghét._  
_Ông đã chờ, và chờ. Nhưng mãi cái ngày ấy vẫn không đến. Chết bầm thay cho cái kĩ năng được tôi luyện qua năm tháng của ông, chưa từng có một nhiệm vụ nào mà Merlin giao cho mà ông không thể không hoàn thành một cách xuất sắc. Và ông quyết định, hôm nay ông sẽ chủ động thay đổi điều đó._  
_Một gương mặt chỉ còn ¾ nhân bản được đóng khuôn cẩn thận hiện đang có mặt tại hiệu may. Cảnh vật hôm nay có vẻ gì đó hơi khác thường, có gì đó sinh động hơn, sắc nét hơn, màu sắc sặc sỡ một cách đáng báo động hơn rất nhiều so với mọi hôm. Nó làm ông nhớ đến cái hôm ông đã lạm dụng ma túy chỉ để biết cảm giác lâng lâng nó như thế nào. Nó hệt như thế này. Mọi vật trở nên sinh động và đặc sắc hơn nhiều so với khi ta tỉnh táo. Chúng nó như chao đảo, bập bềnh trên sóng và náo loạn như có tay chân hẳn hoi. Chưa từng thấy đám nhóc nào có thể loi nhoi hơn thế, kể cả em. Lại một lần nữa trong ngày ông nghĩ về em. Mọi thứ trên đời này dường như đều liên quan mật thiết đến em và làm ông nhung nhớ trong day dứt. Giá như cái ngày ấy ông một mực đòi đi theo em thì có lẽ sự việc đã không ra nông nỗi như ngày hôm nay. Và kia rồi, cái màu đỏ trên môi bà khách hàng kia đang náo nhiệt một cách rùng rợn, nó đỏ như máu em tuôn ra vào cái ngày ông tìm thấy và mang em về. Ông đã không thể rửa sạch nó ra khỏi tay mình. Nó vẫn nhuộm thắm tay ông và vẫn ngọt ngào như thân thể em dấu yêu - cái thân thể đã nát bươm sau màn tra tấn của kẻ thù, những kẻ mà đích thân ông đã khiến chúng nó không thể gào thét nhiều hơn nữa bằng con dao sắc ngọt trên tay. Chiếc áo ông mặc ngày ấy đỏ một màu, và ông đã không dám nhìn lại nó một lần nào nữa. Đôi mắt ông đỏ ngầu mỏi mệt nhìn chăm chú vào đôi môi bà khách hàng nọ. Một sắc đỏ sinh động đến ám ảnh._  
_“Hôm nay trông ông tệ quá, Galahad!”_  
_Merlin từ góc phòng nói vọng ra. Ông đã không hề chú ý đến điều này. Lancelot bên cạnh cũng đang nhìn vào ông với con mắt thấu hiểu. Dường như nơi này chỉ có mỗi cô ấy có thể hiểu tâm trạng của ông thôi thì phải. Phải rồi._  
_“Tối nay em có thể dành thời gian cho tôi được không?”_  
_“Ồ, được. 7h nhé Harry.”_  
_“Tôi sẽ mang chai Tanqueray đến.”_  
_“Thế thì tốt quá. Ông thật dễ thương Harry.”_  
_Ông về lại văn phòng. Hôm nay không có nhiệm vụ nào được giao ra. Thế giới vẫn còn yên ổn lắm. Thế giới của ông thì không. Tối nay ông sẽ đến gặp Roxy và kết thúc tất cả những việc ông đã gây ra. Ông uống một lần 4 viên Aspirin để giảm bớt cơn đau đầu vẫn đang hành hạ cái thân xác vốn đã thống khổ. Tu hết chai Gin cỡ nhỏ để trôi đi số thuốc, ổng quẳng cái chai trống không đi một cách chán ghét. Tắt đi thiết bị định vị trên mắt kính cũng như cái microphone trên ấy. Giờ thì đã được yên tĩnh. Cầm lấy cặp, chỉnh lại mắt kính, ông bước ra xe đang chờ sẵn lái ông thẳng đến phòng gym. Để rồi hôm nay ông quyết định thêm một lần thay đổi, 100 cái gập người thay vì 50 và 4km chạy bộ thay vì 2km. Ông đứng ngắm mình trong gương, trông ông vẫn còn ngon lành chán, đó là từ ngữ mà Eggsy vẫn hay dùng khi nhìn ông khỏa thân, mặc kệ cho bao lần ông chỉnh sửa thì em vẫn khăng khăng muốn dùng từ đó để miêu tả những cơ bụng đáng yêu trên người ông. Và giờ đây ông đang dùng nó và nghĩ tới em, lần nữa. Trời đánh thánh vật cho cái trí nhớ hoàn hảo không tuổi tác của ông. Ông nhớ chính xác đến từng lời em nói, từng vết thâm trên cơ thể em do những trận đòn roi của Dean gây ra không sao lành được mặc cho ông đã biết bao lần tự tay thoa những loại thuốc đắt tiền nhất mà ông có thể tìm ra trong những lần công du cho em, ông nhớ đến từng nốt tàn nhang trên cổ em, nốt ruồi son trên thắt lưng em và tên ông bé xíu được xăm ngay trên khuôn ngực đẹp đẽ đến mê hồn của em – thứ mà ông đã hết hồn biết bao nhiêu vào cái đêm ông sờ thấy nó, nhưng sự đã rồi nên ông đành cắn răng chấp nhận. Con mèo hoang bé bỏng của ông. Ồ không, nãy giờ ông vẫn đang nghĩ về em. Không được, không phải người ta nói hai người sắp kết hôn không nên gặp nhau trước ngày cưới hay sao. Không, giờ ông sẽ phải rời phòng tập đi thôi, đã 4h chiều rồi và ông có cuộc hẹn với Rox lúc 7h, trước đó ông cần đến siêu thị mua vài thứ hữu ích cho đêm nay._  
_Ông thấy mình đang cầm chai Tanqueray sắc xanh trong bộ Tuxedo chỉnh tề bấm chuông cửa nhà Roxy. Cô ấy ra mở cửa, vui sướng tràn ngập khóe mắt khi trông thấy ông. Đã lâu lắm rồi từ cái ngày ấy, cô đã không còn có thể gặp ông trong những khoảnh khắc riêng tư như thế này nữa. Trông ông hôm nay có gì đó rất lạ. Trông khỏe khoắn và yêu đời hơn rất nhiều, cứ như một Harry khổ đau từng tồn tại chỉ mới ngày hôm qua đây thôi là một cơn mơ không hơn không kém. Họ nói chuyện đến khuya trong cơn say nhập nhèm, uống cạn cả hai chai rượu ông mang đến, thêm ly Martini cô đích thân pha chế. Ông cười trong mê mải. Lạ lùng thay, ông không hề hé lời nào về Eggsy. Không một chút nào của sự buồn khổ, không kí ức tươi đẹp, không hứa hẹn tương lai. Chỉ đơn thuần những câu chuyện của hiện tại. Về bộ váy Roxy đang mặc, về Jazz của Frank, về cái đầu trọc của Merlin, về bản mặt giống Harry đến kì lạ của Percival, về màu son của bà khách hàng ban sáng, về chiếc gương trong phòng tập gym…Tất cả như được tái hiện lại một cách sinh động nhất qua vốn từ ngữ phong phú của ông. Roxy thấy có gì đó không ổn nhưng cô không biết đó là gì nên cô chỉ biết im lặng nghe ông nói. Một buổi tối phải nói là khá vui theo tiêu chuẩn của Roxy và quá sức cởi mở theo tiêu chuẩn của Harry. Họ chia tay nhau trước bậc thềm nhà cô, trước khi cô dợm có ý định tiễn ông đi xa hơn, ông đã xoay lưng đẩy nhẹ cô vào nhà trước khi quay đầu lại chạy một mạch mất hút qua hàng giậu ngoài cổng như một đứa trẻ đang chơi trốn tìm._  
_“Cô ấy không bắt kịp mình đâu.”_  
_Ông dừng lại một khoảng khá xa hàng giậu, đi bộ chậm lại điều hòa hơi thở. Roxy giống Eggsy thật. Ôi cái tuổi trẻ ngông cuồng ấy. Vẻ đẹp ấy. Tình yêu ấy. Ông đã tham lam biết bao. Ông biết Roxy yêu ông nhưng ông chỉ có Eggsy. Thế nhưng hôm nay ông lại đến. Chủ động đòi đến. Mang cho cô ấy hy vọng. Còn ông, cái bản chất xấu xa của ông chỉ muốn được lần nữa ở cạnh một con người tương tự như em. Rox là bạn thân của em. Ông chỉ đơn giản muốn chứng minh điều gì đó của em vẫn còn tồn tại cùng ông trên đời và Roxy là một thực thể sống hoàn hảo nhất cho cuộc thử nghiệm này._  
_Mà khoan đã. Cái gì thế kia? Tiếng ầm ĩ của sóng biển ngoài xa khiến ông choàng tỉnh khỏi cơn say. Phải rồi, ông đã quên mất nhà Rox gần biển đến thế nào. Cái tảng đá kia kìa, nó là nơi Eggsy hay ngồi cùng ông không phải sao._  
_“Này Harry! Ông đang tính làm gì thế hả?”_  
_Ông đang nằm mơ chăng? Sao tự nhiên lại có tiếng Merlin ở đây. Lẽ ra ông phải nghe thấy tiếng em mới phải chứ? Sao lại là tiếng của lão già đầu trọc?_  
_“Ông say rồi phải không, Harry? Để tôi đưa ông về.”_  
_Merlin từ đâu xuất hiện giữ khư khư lấy tay ông. Sao người ta cứ kì lạ thế nhỉ? Ông đang nóng, ông cần phải tắm, nơi kia, nơi sóng biển đang gào thét kia, để chúng nó nuốt lấy cơ thể ông. Ông quá mạnh mẽ khi ở trên này, chỉ có ở dưới kia ông mới có thể được phép phó mặc cho số phận thôi._  
_“Ông ngồi trên này canh chừng đi. Tôi phải xuống dưới kia.”_  
_Nói đoạn ông giằng tay ra khỏi Merlin, chạy như bay xuống bãi bờ dào dạt kia. Chẳng mấy chốc cả người ông đã ướt nhèm, Eggsy mà ở đây, ông sẽ lột phăng cái bộ tuxedo chết dẫm mà trần như nhộng ngay tức khắc. Nhưng không, người đang ở đây lại là Merlin. Lão có thể ghi hình rồi phân phát cho Percival lắm chứ. Ai mà biết được. Ngọn sóng dâng ông lên, ôm ấp lấy ông trong vòng tay mạnh mẽ của nó, ông nhướn người lên khỏi mặt nước tối tăm và nhìn thấy Merlin đang hối hả lội xuống kéo ông lên._  
_“Ông tỉnh lại cho tôi, Harry. Eggsy đã mất rồi. Cậu ấy đã ra đi rồi. Ông thế này có ích gì. Ông phải thay đổi tình cảnh hiện tại đi chứ. Sao cứ mãi thế này? Tôi đến chết mất thôi.”_  
_Lần đầu tiên nước mắt ông rơi xuống khi nghe người khác nhắc về em. Nhưng may làm sao, Merlin chắc không thấy đâu, trời đang tối thế này cơ mà, còn nước biển khắp mặt ông nữa chi. Merlin già cả không nhìn thấy đâu. Mà lão nói đúng đấy chứ, đó chẳng phải là những gì ông đang định làm đó sao. Thay đổi. Ông sẽ thay đổi nó vào đêm nay._  
_“Hết đêm nay, Merlin. Tôi sẽ thay đổi.”_  
_Nói đoạn, ông đứng lên, hoàn toàn tỉnh táo cứ như ai đó vừa cho ông vài bạt tai vào mặt. Ông phủi tay Merlin ra, tay xách giày đi về phía đường lớn bắt taxi về nhà. Nơi ông sẽ thay đổi tình cảnh hiện tại._  
_….._  
_….._  
_….._  
_Harry vào phòng tắm. Gội sạch sẽ đám cát và muối trên người. Như một nghi lễ thiêng liêng cần được hoàn thành trước công cuộc biến đổi. Ông sấy khô tóc, vuốt keo cho nó, mặc vào người một bộ vest khác. Trên tay cầm một đĩa nhạc than với tất cả những nâng niu mà ông có thể mang lại cho nó, nhạc của Frank, chắc chắn là như vậy, nhất là cho đêm nay và vì em, em yêu dấu thích Jazz của Frank. Chiếc loa xục xịch._

  
_I'VE GOT A CRUSH ON YOU, SWEETIE PIE_  
_ALL THE DAY AND NIGHT TIME…_

_Bé cưng yêu bài hát này, và ông yêu em biết bao nhiêu. Ôi tình yêu! Còn gì đau đớn hơn khi phải lìa xa. Bên em là tất cả những gì anh cần cho cuộc đời. Lẽ ra chúng mình không nên bị chia cắt thế này. Lẽ ra tôi không nên lôi em vào tất cả những chuyện này. Lẽ ra tôi nên đi cùng em. Lẽ ra tôi phải là người bị chúng bắt đi. Tôi đã trả thù cho em, tình yêu, bằng từng thớ thịt trên người chúng. Dù cho có tra tấn cả một đội quân và giết sạch chúng, tôi vẫn sẽ làm. Chúng đã làm gì em, tôi ôm em trong vòng tay và tôi đã ngàn lần xin lỗi em về điều đó, nước mắt chết tiệt của tôi đã nhỏ trên vết thương khiến em đau đớn có phải không, nhưng tôi đã không thể kìm được, cái thân thể mà tôi hằng yêu thương, nâng niu như cánh bướm, thế mà nhìn xem, chúng đã làm gì em, rách nát tại mọi nơi tôi có thể chạm tới. Tôi muốn giết cả gia đình chúng và để chúng chứng kiến điều mà chúng đã gây ra cho tôi. Tôi biết em ghét mỗi khi tôi tàn độc như vậy. Nhưng tôi vẫn là một sát thủ, em yêu quý, chắc em đã quên mất điều đó rồi. Thứ tôi hận nhất vẫn là ông ta, Thượng Đế thật đáng ghét. Vì lí do nào mà tôi vẫn sống khỏe mạnh thế này sau hàng trăm cuộc chinh chiến. Nhưng hôm nay thì không. Tôi sẽ cười vào mặt ông ta. Tôi sẽ không để cho ông ta thỏa mãn với quyền sinh sát trong tay. Tôi sẽ bắt ông ta phải trả giá. Ông ta sẽ phải chứng kiến điều tôi sắp làm đây. Và một khi tôi đã quyết định, ông ta không bao giờ có thể can thiệp được nữa._  
_Ông đi đến tủ, mang theo một bộ tuxedo màu đen cùng cravat rồi đặt nó ngay ngắn lên bàn làm việc với vài lời nhắn thắt cravat kiểu Windsor Knot. Em luôn bảo ông trông rất điển trai khi thắt cravat kiểu này. Hôm nay nhất định là phải thế. Chìa khóa, thư từ…_  
_Tất cả đã hoàn tất._  
_Giờ là phần việc quan trọng nhất._  
_Ông lặng lẽ đến bên giường với cái thứ ấy trên tay. Ông đã quá quen với thứ này. Ông đã dùng chính nó để trả thù cho em. Máu bọn chúng đã phải nhuộm màu cho khẩu súng này và cả của gã Dean đáng chết kia nữa. Giờ đây, ông sẽ dùng nó để kết thúc tất cả. Ông ngồi lên giường, lắp vào bộ phận giảm thanh, nhìn sang phần giường bên cạnh, sờ tay vào nơi đã từng ấm nóng với cơ thể của em, nước mắt ông rơi xuống, thấm đẫm cả một khoảng giường khiến nó nhòe đi. Từ ngày em mất, ông đã không hề lấn sang phần giường ấy cũng như không cho phép bất cứ ai vào nhà nữa. Ông khóc như tâm tình dồn nén bấy lâu nay được giải tỏa._  
_Anh thương em, Eggsy! Biết bao nhiêu. Anh nhớ em, Eggsy! Anh không thể như thế này. Anh không thể tiếp tục nữa rồi. Tiếp tục sống mà không có em sao? Anh không thể. Anh không tin mình có đủ can đảm để làm điều đó._  
_Anh đã tàn độc với em. Anh đã để em lạnh lẽo nơi ấy một mình những 8 tháng dài ròng rã. Anh xin lỗi em, em yêu dấu. Hãy chờ anh. Chút nữa thôi. Anh sẽ đến với em._  
_Một tiếng tách vang lên và tất cả chỉ còn lại một sắc đỏ trên nền trắng. Khẩu súng một lần nữa được nhuộm màu và lần này là màu chiến thắng của sự giải thoát._


End file.
